Thrill of the Hunt
by Leria
Summary: For Jasper hunting is about more that survival. **Warning lemon** AliceXJasper


AN: Characters are not mine! Thnx to heartbroken1 for beta/editing this chapter. This oneshot is dedicated to The REAL Alice Cullen, hope this helps get Jasper back into your dreams. Please review!!!

* * *

I watched her silently, my breath held, as her lithe body flew through the air and she crashed into the bear, taking him down as she swiftly broke his neck. It was almost impossible to believe that one so small had such power. The sight of her hunting, and giving over to her animalistic side had a way of arousing me like nothing else could.

Maybe it was because, besides her, I lived for the hunt. The chase. The fear that emits from my prey when they know that their very lives are about to be taken from them.

As I gazed at her, she lifted her head and dropped the empty carcass, a smile spread across her small beautiful face, and quickly she flew into my arms, with enough force and speed to send me backwards, crashing into a large boulder behind me.

Ah, one of the pluses of my empathic ability was the fact that when I was aroused and wanted her, the emotions I sent out in euphoric waves made it impossible for her resist. Usually, it made her want me even more.

She nimbly climbed her way up my body, her lips crashing into mine, her legs tightly wrapping around my waist. Her tongue pressed its way into my mouth, running deftly along my razor sharp teeth before pressing against mine.

I slid my hands down her back, cupping her firm butt in my hands and squeezed. My arousal grew and her actions became more frantic. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and started pulling it roughly from my body, her lips never breaking contact with mine. Her hands kneaded my firm, broad shoulders, and made their way to the front of my chest, her nails digging into my granite flesh.

I moved my hands up her back and under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin. I pulled her shirt up as my hands rose. She leaned away from me so that I could pull her shirt from her body. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts were high and firm. Her nipples were dark against her pale flesh. I turned and laid her onto the boulder. I leaned over her and pulled a taunt nipple into my mouth, my tongue circled before I bit down lightly.

Her head was thrown back and she moaned my named over and over in pleasure as I turned my attention to her other nipple. Her hands clenched tightly in my hair, holding me firmly against her. I ran my tongue over her skin and made my way down her body. I unsnapped her jeans and pulled the zipper down, my tongue following. I swiftly pulled the jeans from her, removing her shoes as I went and tossed them to the side.

The only thing now covering her was a small black piece of lace. I ran my tongue over the lace, her legs spread beneath my touch to allow me better access. I breathed lightly against her, teasing and taunting her with what was to come.

I was becoming more excited by her moans, and quickly removed her panties. I loved the fact that she was completely smooth. I pulled her legs onto my shoulders and prepared to feast on her.

Her scent was exotic and swirled around me. I licked my lips, before using my fingers to separate her feminine lips so that I had full access to her clit. She was moist, her juices flowing from her as I lapped them up. I flicked my tongue against her clit before sucking it gently into my mouth. She screamed and her head thrashed back and forth.

I quickly removed my pants as an orgasm surged through her. I thrust into her, and she continued to pulsate around me. Her hips moving in sync with mine as I moved in and out, my speed increasing with every thrust. Her nails raked up my back and she pulled me so that my weight rested more on top of her. I could hear her small gasps in my ear.

I was so close to reaching my climax and my body began to shake, I thrust into her deeply, her legs locked around me and she held me in place. Her body shook with an intense orgasm.

She screamed my name in pleasure, and it echoed in the woods all around us. I felt her every emotion flow through me, and it sent me over the edge so that my own desire consumed me and rippled through me.

I lifted her and laid in the soft grass with her cradled against my bare chest. She cuddled up against me.

"I love you, Jazzy," her soft voice whispered.

"I love you too," I said a smile on my lips.

She was my love. My life. My Alice.

* * *

Don't forget to review!! 


End file.
